Talk:Death Minigames/@comment-24.148.163.101-20141207192757
guys the purple dude and the puppet were working together all along in SAVE THEM when freddy was following puppet because the puppet was doing something purple guy came and beat up freddie and damaged his core and tampered with freddies software. Now the foxy minigame you know a regular day at the pizzaria kids are in pirate cove foxy comes out of his curtain the kids celebrate is arrival HURRAY! you do it again HURRAY! but then you notice purple figure smiling at you foxy was like what the fuck he then rushes to the kids to check on them no HURRAY! then purple something and puppet confront foxy foxy tries to call freddie but cant because of what the purple thing did to him purple what and the puppet jump foxy foxy being a fox and has a hook is fast agile and strong but when purple man knocks foxy down his core gets damaged and then the purple man resets foxys software and on take the cake to the children freddie just like foxy is impressing the kids with cake lol then freddie notices a kid outside crying once he took cake to the other kids a purple dude kills the kid freddie slows down because his facial recognition software trys to identify him but he forgot about the kids and purple man comes him and kills the kids in front of freddie freddie punches purple man because he beat up freddie and reseted him but purple man dodges his punch breaks freddies animatronic arm and resets him AGAIN and finally give gifts give life purple thing reports to the puppet that the animatronics wont interfere then the puppet gives gifts by shoving them into the suits of freddy chica foxy and bonnie but since purple man reset their software they cant do nothing then when the time is right the puppet gave life to the kids inside of the animatronics fnaf 1 events in this next text years after the puppet and purple mans devious plot the pizzeria is a doing well untill and enraged child stuffed inside of foxy wants revenge so he bit someone random my guess is a adult or security guard then the resturant is on hard times and its closing at the end of the year the puppet and purple man disappear the kids in the suits servor lock up because of their rage and free roam at night looking for the puppet and purple guy the resturant owner and staff notices some kitchen supplies gone then hires night guards to guard the place at night random guards disappear only 1 knew what happend phone guy on night 4 he possibly died but before all of that mike schimdt searches for a summer job freddy fazbear pizzeria on his first night phone guy records messages to tell mike what happend mike feels depressed and sorry for the kids after he read the bite of 87 story realised that the kids are lost in the suits and are looking for an adult or guard only because they were kids and love kids so they try to kill mike mikes skills gets him out of there alive and he gets fired for general unproffeilisml sorry i spelt that wrong panicking possibly screaming and releasing of bodily fluids probally because of hallucinations or stress and fear of being killed in fnaf3 you should be able to play as the animatronics and the security guard beacuse i want to know the animatronics point of view yes i know the death minigames but i dont know what they mean and how the animatronics actually felt guys i hope you like my theorie